Southern CatFishing
by DiscoKitten
Summary: A boy meets a supernatural Anthro Luna! How will their love go? Will society accept them? (PART 1 OF 2!)


**Southern Catfishing**

Summer was about to begin. I was planning on doing the same thing I had done for the previous summers, sit around and play video games, while all my peers partied and had social lives. I basically was a loser. I was sorta relieved that school was almost over. No more name calling and bullying. It was gonna be nice. Just me, My games, and peace. I could hardly wait. It was minutes away from the last bell of the school year. The seat I was sitting in seemed like it was made of cacti because I could not sit still. The bell rung and the class cleared out in a matter of seconds. I tried to get up but like usual got shoved roughly back into my desk. After the students and even the teacher had left I got up walked out of the class only to be stopped by a few classmates...

"Where are you going to in such a hurry twinkle toes?" Said the jock named Mark, that I had ran into by accident. "Uhhh Home like everyone else..." I replied with a heavy accent of sarcasm. Mark and his friends must have noticed it because they stopped their stupid laughing and shoved me down into the floor, spilling my two binders I had in my arms to the floor. "HAH! Look! He's one of them horse fuckers, guys!" Saying one of the Mark's buddies as they all looked at my spilled binders. One of those binders was filled cover to cover with anime drawings. Mostly just attack on titan and some my little pony stuff. They must have only seen the ponies. I haven't ever watched that show but people would ask me to draw that for them occasionally...

I stood and stared at the three jocks as their attention focused from the drawings to me. "Guys. Guys. Lets not do anything we'll regret here..." I said trying to reason with them. "Shut up ya fuckin brony" said Mark as he shoved me down again. I sighed and got up but they ran after me. I almost squealed like a girl as I ran down an aisle of desks barely getting away as Mark jumped for me and face planted from a slippery chair. "Gah! GET EM!" screamed Mark as he stumbled to get up. I hopped over a desk and bolted towards the door, leaving my binders behind its not like I really needed them anymore, anyways. I shut the door behind me and sprinted down the hallway Mark and his goons chased after me.

I reached the stairs to the lobby of the school and sat on the railing, being just small enough for the rail to act like a slide for me. I got to the lobby in a matter of couple seconds as the Jocks struggled and tripped over one another going down the stairs. I got away as they fell and hurt all of themselves hitting the ground hard and not getting back up again. I ran out, getting away safely but... I didn't feel like stopping. I kept running and running. Which was surprising for the condition of health I was in. I reached my street about half a mile away from my house and jogged the last bit of distance to my porch. Got inside, ignored my family as usual, grabbed as many cokes and chips as my little arms could carry and ran to my room, hopping into my gaming chair. "WOO! SUMMAH!" I screamed to myself as I powered on my computer and launched Gmod.

I played for hours. Not giving up or planning to stop anytime soon. It was around ten thirty at night when I joined a "Georgia only" server. Which was the state I lived in. "Ooh! Maybe a friend!" I talked as I stuffed my mouth full of chips. I plugged in my mic and talked. "Hello"? Nothing but silence though. There were only 10 players on the server with me. A couple minutes passed and a player replied back with text...; For the rest of that night we talked and talked. Back and forth we sent messages... Around 3 a.m I went to bed. That guy was so amazing. He seemed to get me, like he was in the same boat as I was. The amazing thing is that we lived in the same city! Just in different parts. About an hour away from each other. Little did I know meeting him would change my life forever...

CHAPTER 2

Lake Side Meet

A few weeks passed. We talked non stop, I even gave him my phone number! But for some reason he would never use the camera to send me a selfie. I didn't care much though. I kept wanting to meet him but oddly enough he kept rejecting or canceling any plans I tried to make with him to meet. It made me a little sad but he could tell. So being my arrogant self I asked him again on Thursday if he would want to meet at a lake about an hour from each of our houses. It was Friday when he finally replied back and accepted the invite I gave him to meet up at a lake near the city. He said yes but insisted that I had to come alone. Alone being underlined about 90 times. I laughed and grabbed my back pack and a few sodas and chips. I left a few hours before sunset. It'd take me about an hour to get there. Giving me two hours to hang out and walk home after the sun had set.

A part of me was so excited to finally meet him and the other half was dying from nervousness. It was insanely hot outside, with ridiculous humidity levels. I could have drove but to avoid attention since Ben was so persistent on me coming alone I didn't. After the long walk I arrived at the spot we decided to meet up at. There wasn't a soul in sight. I sat down on a broken down log by the shore and waited. The breeze off the shore made my spot nice and cool, keeping the hot humidity away. A half an hour passed as I waited, the cokes in my bag completely warm by now when some branches snapped nearby, behind a tree. "Josh?! Is that you?!" A female voice spoke which took me by surprise. "Uhh B-Ben?" I replied to the female voice "Is that you"? No response. So being the smart cookie I am, I pulled my phone out and texted Ben's number. A ringer went off behind the tree...

"Ben! That's you... I know it is! Stop screwing around with that voice disguiser!" I yelled towards the direction of the tree. I stood there waiting, a minute passed as a really tall silhouette stepped out from behind the tree and stood there. Being about my height, six foot ten or so "B-Ben?.." I said as my voice cracked from fear. It stood there for a few minutes then it finally spoke. "H-Hi Josh..." again with the female voice but "her" hands were on her sides so it couldn't be a voice disguiser. The way the coat was and pants were I couldn't see anything underneath. "B-Ben...You're scaring me.." I said as I stood and backed up a little.

"No! Please don't go! I-I'm just a little different from other people..." Said Ben as I stopped and starred at him. "F-Fine...Just take the costume off and I'll stay..." I said. "Y-You promise you won't leave" Ben said "Even if I am a monster under this ho-" I cute her off with a yes and a firm plant of my feet on the ground. Deep down I was shaking but I had to act as cool as I could on the outside. Ben reached up and quickly yanked off the trench coat and threw it at me blinding me before I could see anything. I squealed and yanked the coat off my head as I stood there in shock and disbelief. My brain was screaming run but my feet didn't want to move from the spot they were in...

CHAPTER 3

Anthropology

I could NOT believe my eyes. Stood before me was what looked like a girl. Beautiful face. Sleek, slender and curvy body but As soon as I rescanned her face it poked out like a nose... she had a muzzle like a pony's. Her hair was sparkly and weird looking as it waved in one spot and didn't seem to move from that spot. Then her head, a pretty long horn stuck out of her forehead. She seemed like a pony in a way, Just human form. "I-I...Uhhhh" I said, my brain trying to take in all these new things that I have just seen...

. She stood there with a nervous smile as she twirled her thumbs, staring at me. I snapped back into reality after a while and scanned her again, up and down. I guess she thought I was "checking her out" because her cheeks turned a blush red and she squealed with a giggle. I looked away and shunned myself. "Uh B-Ben.. what... I... well then..." My brain spitting out random phrases trying to talk. "Shhh! J-Josh... I love you" She giggled as she said that and tried stepping forward. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that aloud"!...

As soon as she said that I backed up, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest almost like it was about to shoot out. A girl just said she loved me! and it wasn't my mother..."UH! HOME!" I screamed as my feet finally received my brains orders to bolt as I sprinted off starring at her and not paying any attention to the direction I had chosen to run. I saw her bright pretty smile turn into a frown. As she looked down I looked forward to stop but, before I could even do anything I ran full speed into a tree knocking me out cold...

I woke up a while later with blurry vision and the worst headache I have ever felt in my entire life. I was still by the beach but on a soft bed I guess and something really warm and soft on top of me. I moved my hands up and down the thing on top of me trying to get a feel of what it was. I shortly realized it was Ben's body... lying softly on top of me. But instead of being a jerk and tossing her off I set my hands on what I thought were her hips to make sure she wouldn't roll off and hurt herself. I blinked a lot trying to get clear vision again. A minute or so passed and I could finally see clearly. I looked down at Ben. It seemed like her body had shrunk a little. Around five feet she was now and she had snuggled into me, her head lying on my chest. I guess I was knocked out for quite sometime because the sun had already set

I could tell it was late from the fireflies and how high the moon stood in the sky. I took deep breathes to calm myself so I wouldn't wake Ben. Even my best efforts failed as Ben stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She looked up at me with wide eyes and a huge smile across her muzzle. "Mornin' cutie!~" I said trying to be cool. "Heh. Tis night time!" She replied and I chuckled in realization. "Yea I'm stupid I get it" Chuckled me. "Do not call thee self that!" She kissed me on the nose replying with that. I blushed harder then any time ever before. Her lips felt amazingly soft against my nose as she kissed. "Listen I really have to get b-back... My family will kill me!" I said trying to hide my completely blushed face at this point. "O-Oh okay... Thy can leave!" She said with her smile slowly fading off her beautiful face. "B-But how about I pick you up tomorrow night and head off for a while!?" I said... not thinking. "YES!" She screamed near seconds after hearing my statement. Too late to go back I figured, why not? "Its a date then Be-" I said, interrupted by her. "Just call me Luna! That's my name!" I nodded replying with "Its a date then Luna! See you tomorrow night!" I smiled and slowly sat up, transitioning her to sitting in my lap.

CHAPTER 4

Truck stop

She blushed and gently moved out of the way and sat on the log, blushing and looking forward at the moonlight lit up lake, bobbed with cat tails. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, getting up and running off the way I came. A few seconds later I halted and ran back to her. "Luna?!" I said sitting back down next to her. "I just realized how dangerous it is out here alone! Why don't we go together and get my truck!?" I stared at her as she looked over with that silly little (Kiss Me) face. "Tis an excellent idea Josh!" she said, that smile not even close to fading. "Shall we?" I said as I stood up and held out my hand. "We shall and will!" She replied as she grabbed my hand and I ran off with her into the summer night. Still just as hot and humid as before.

After an hour or so of walking in the summer night we arrived at my house. She had forgotten her trench coat by the lake but, being she was a dark blue/purplish, people would just mistake her for a colored girl in the night time. "Can you stay here for a minute Luna?" I said as we walked onto my drive way. "Yes I shall! Hurry back my lov-" She stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. I nodded and decided not to call her out on it. I jogged up to the door and unlocked it, peeking my head in and then sneaking into the kitchen where my keys where. I made sure to be extra light on my feet so the old wood floors wouldn't creek and alert my family of my momentary return.

I reached the kitchen and grabbed my keys. Now that I had the package I didn't need to tippy toe anymore. I ran out making loud creeks, hearing my dog bark. A few seconds later I could hear my dad cough and yell "Who the hells home at five in the god damn mornin?!" I snickered hearing that and ran out, closing the door behind me and getting into the drivers side of my truck. "Luna! Get In!" I yelled as I closed the door and started the truck, unlocking the passenger's side for Luna. I heard her squeal as my dad ran out on the porch. She opened the door and got in, shutting it closed. I backed the truck up and out of the driveway and peeled off down the street. I saw my dad's face and it wasn't filled with anger or anything like that, but filled with pride and impression. It was the first time in my life my dad had seen me with a girl other then my mother or sister.

I smiled as wide as my face would let me as I glanced over at Luna. She looked scared, like she had never been in a vehicle before. I grinned and stared forward again. I decided to show her a good time before we got to our location. I reached over and turned the stereo on almost full volume to my favorite artist, Tim McGraw. Her eyes widened as my foot sunk lower into the floorboard, really putting my V8 to the test as I quickly reached ninety on the street headed towards the lake we had just been at. I reached a turn and I spun the steering wheel, hitting the emergency break and swerving the car on what seemed like two wheels for a few seconds.

She did NOT take that well. She screamed and spun, straddling me in my seat and latching onto me. The car came to a stop and I blushed hard. "Uhhhh L-Luna... its oka-" She interrupted me this time by setting her nose on mine and staring into my eyes deeply. Like she was staring into my very soul. I blushed even more as I gulped. "L-Luna I-I can't see the ro-" again she decided to interrupt me with a soft and light kiss on my lips. Her lips seemed to be even softer and more luscious then before. My eyes widened as she pulled back a little breaking the kiss. I tried to talk but once again she kissed me, a lot deeper this time. Opening her muzzle a bit and running her tongue along my upper lip. My eyes stayed wide open as she slowly closed her, kissing in long, thick strokes. "Is this happening?!" I thought to myself she moved her hands up to my chest and started to work her nimble fingers down and unbuttoning a few buttons from my shirt...

CHAPTER 5

Midnight Lust and Love

She reached about half way down my shirt and stopped, slipping her warm hands in and up my bare chest wrapping them around my neck and opening her muzzle more in the kiss, seeming like she wanted me to take control anytime now. I closed my eyes about half way and set my left hand on her hip and cupped the other over her cheek. I heard her let out a soft and amazingly cute moan. I blushed hard as her kissing became wilder and lust filled with every passing second as she began to prod her tongue against my lips. I made a decision to take this far but stop before we actually did anything. I didn't want to take advantage of her tonight. I parted my lips and opened my mouth with her's but before she could move her tongue forward, I seized my chance and traced the backside of her teeth to the front making her moan again.

I grinned and pulled back, breaking the kiss. A string of spit connected our lips for a few seconds before falling away. We both opened our eyes at the same time. I moved a hand down to my pants to readjust them so the bulge wouldn't noticeable. Neither of us said anything, just keeping loving and lustful eye contact. I softly started to rub my hands up and down her sides, she had a body tight blouse on, that nearly matched her fur. I chose to copy her silly move by unbuttoning ALL of her buttons and slipping it off of her. At this point I was a spectator to my own body... it was like I couldn't control myself. She whimpered and blushed as my hands worked up to her breasts, softly rubbing the underside of her bra. I reached up and past them, kissing in between them, reaching around and unclipping her bra. She whimpered more even though she had started this. I was about to pull her bra off when I stopped myself. Clipping her bra back on and setting my hands on her hips.

I lifted her up and over to the passenger side surprisingly, scooting back to hide the bulge that I tried to fix moments ago. I took the E-Brake off and that's when she blurted it out, "I love you!" A shiver went down my spine and I looked to the road and back at her. I honestly didn't know how else to reply to that other then saying 'I love you too'. I sighed and stared at her, she stared back waiting for a response from me. We had said it before to each other over text and in a kidding way at the Lake, but as friends. Saying it now with all these feelings behind it made it completely different. "Luna... I do love you as well... Just a lot more meaning to it now then before I guess..." I said as she smiled widely trying to hop back over but I stopped her. I seriously could not handle anymore excitement at the moment. "N-No more please! G-God! I might not stop myself next time." She nodded and sat back down normally. I smiled a little and started driving again and right to the lake, finding a spot right next to the shore, backing my truck right up to it...

I got out and pulled a blanket from the back seat. Hopping up and into the back. "I have always wanted to do this before, watch the stares with someone I loved..." I said as it seemed like she levitated into the back with me. "It is quite romantic out here, amazing view too" She said that but her eyes were locked on me. It made me blush and chuckle as I grabbed her arm softly and pulled her down into my lap facing forward as I leaned against the truck and used the blanket like a pillow for me. "O-Oh my..." She said starring up at me nuzzling her head back into my chest. We both spent the rest of the night watching the stars and fireflies, occasionally kissing each other in a awkward pose due to the way we sat. Hands down the best night of my life. Eventually she fell asleep. I smelled her hair deeply and nuzzled against her, making her smile in her sleep. I kissed her on the forehead and lied my head back falling asleep shortly after. Hoping to even dream about her so I wouldn't be even one second away from her...

**END** (Part one of Two)~


End file.
